


Michael J. Fox Didn't Prepare Us For This

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, beacon hills knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a truth universally acknowledged that you don’t talk about the werewolves in Beacon Hills. Of course everyone knows about them, just like everyone in Gotham must know that Bruce Wayne is Batman and everyone in London must ignore Torchwood (because if werewolves are real than aliens must be too, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael J. Fox Didn't Prepare Us For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> A prompt fill that I couldn't resist writing. Written for the lovely swingsetindecember for her prompt about the Beacon Hills student body knowing about werewolves.

It’s a truth universally acknowledged that you don’t talk about the werewolves in Beacon Hills. Of course everyone knows about them, just like everyone in Gotham must know that Bruce Wayne is Batman and everyone in London must ignore Torchwood (because if werewolves are real than aliens must be too, right?)

It was almost like a rite of passage, when you figured out some of your peers turned furry once a month. A topic that would only be brought up if someone had a bit too much to drink and everyone was close to passing out. A nearly silent whisper of, “I think my lab partner has fangs,” or “I think my tutor has claws.”

It was just one of those things you got used to eventually, it’s not like you could fight it. You smiled understandingly at Danny as he rolled his eyes, because he had to pretend he didn’t know why his friends were being so elusive. You made sure to lock your doors and windows if you heard Stilinski mumbling about something under his breath. You made sure you weren’t seen being overly friendly with the Lahey kid or Allison because there wasn’t much that got McCall mad, but some poor sap figured out the hard way that he does have a possessive streak when they grabbed Lahey’s ass. The lacrosse team was always a little antsy when Jackson and McCall actually showed up to practice, well everyone but Greenberg he still hadn’t figured the werewolf thing out (the general theory was that he spent too much time trying to get Finstock to love him and he didn’t spend enough time paying attention.)

The school knew, for the most part, who was in this wolf pack; they flocked together so it wasn’t hard to figure out, wolves of a feather and all that. Obviously McCall had been bitten, no one just gets athletic. Then there was Jackson, who finally had a time of the moth to go with his PMS. Then Erica, who the guys were actually quite happy about, as it turns out that werewolves have an affinity for leather and tight pants. No one was quite sure about Stilinski though. It was clear that his opinion held some weight in the wolf pack, Marsha claimed she’d seen a pointed finger a stern word send Jackson running with his tail between his legs (pun very much intended.) But you would think werewolf-ism would come with some supernatural grace, and Stilinski was definitely lacking in that. Regardless of that he came to school with bite marks on his neck even the great Lydia Martin couldn’t cover, though she did try. It was confusing to some of the straight guys how motor mouth Stiles Stilinski managed to get someone; everyone else got it however, doe eyes plus oral fixation equals catch of a lifetime. Rumor has it he’s with the leather clad, stubble covered, possible serial killer/definite Greek God that picks up Isaac Lahey from school (a rumor hesitantly confirmed by the way he’s only been seen smiling when looking at Stiles, Stiles usually trips over his own feet when he notices.)

At least you had the hospital and police force on your side. Between Nurse McCall and the Sherriff you could at least go to someone with the excuse fairies made me do it and not have to worry about getting put away. It was a legitimate worry sometimes, about as legitimate as everyone’s mild concern that Fluffy might go missing if left outside on a full moon. Michael J. Fox didn’t cover this kind of stuff in his movie.

Beacon Hills has werewolves, every town has its faults and ours is that we’re trying to give Buffy a run for her money when it comes to supernatural disturbances. The students of Beacon Hills High may not like to talk about their fur covered peers, but that doesn’t mean they won’t sign the petition to change the school mascot to a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on tumblr, I'm not smart enough to include a link but I'm formosusiniquis on there too.


End file.
